


Candyfloss

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love 04 - Una Lucy embarazada, un Natsu enamorado, un pervertido y un algodón de azúcar... ¡La primavera sí que es hermosa!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candyfloss

Suspiró, llena de alegría.

Lucy Heartfilia llevaba un ligero vestido color rosa de motivos floreados. Un atuendo perfecto para salir un día de primavera con tu revoltoso novio. Eran casi las tres de la tarde. ¿Por qué siempre llegaba antes? Veinte minutos era mucho tiempo, sin embargo, le gustaba deleitar su vista con la belleza de la naturaleza de aquel parque, además, estaba pensando en qué hacer con su amado cuando él llegara.

Miró a la izquierda; había un pequeño puesto de frutas (los admitía, esas fresas con chocolate se le habían antojado). Miró a la derecha; había otro puesto en el que se vendían frituras nada saludables (y por Mavis, que a la rubia se le hacía agua la boca). Miró al frente, a unos metros lejos de ella; había un enorme y llamativo puesto de helados. Okay. ¿Desde cuándo el sabor menta-frambuesa hacía que sus ojos brillaran?

Se deprimió. Después de todo, llegar casi media hora antes de la hora acordada había sido una muy mala idea.

—¡Luce! —una masculina voz llegó a los oídos de la rubia.

Un muchacho de cabellos rosas corría con una sonrisa en el rostro a la dirección en donde se encontraba Lucy. Bastó dos segundos para que ella se levantara de la banca de madera y después fuera hacia él con los brazos abiertos y un bonito color manzana invadiera sus mejillas.

—¡Natsu! —exclamó ya estando entre los fuertes brazos de él—. ¡Natsu, qué bueno que ya llegaste!

Natsu dejó salir una risita. Su novia era demasiado dulce a veces, pero últimamente ella era más melosa que la miel. Y no era para más, pues estaba embarazada.

—¿Por qué demonios llegas tan tarde? —le reclamó la chica, inflando la mejillas—. ¿Acaso te gusta dejarme sola? ¡Eres un tonto! —le regañó.

Y sin duda, Natsu prefería dejar de lado los cambios de humor de su novia, pues la faceta "quiero matarte" no era buena para su salud (la de Natsu). Porque a veces él terminaba durmiendo en el techo por cada pequeñez que a Lucy no le gustara. Por ejemplo, comprar comida china cuando ella quiere italiana, usar los vasos que tienen estampadas unas fresas en vez de los de florecitas, hacer hot-cakes cuadrados y nos circulares para que después le pida triangulares.

—L-lo siento, Luce —se disculpó, empezando a sentirse nervioso—. ¿Quieres que te compre un algodón de azúcar?

—¡No me cambies el tema! ¡Te estoy diciendo que me dejaste sola! ¿Ya no me quieres? —sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas producto de su sensibilidad—. ¡Tonto! ¡El algodón no cambiará nada!

Ahí venía la Lucy más sentimental a la que le daban ganas de llorar como Magdalena mientras sus mejillas se encendía y los labios le tiemblan, haciéndola ver adorable.

Frágil, dulce, hermosa…

Natsu no era tan fuerte. Juraba que explotaría si no le sacaba una sonrisa a su Lucy en los próximos diez segundos.

La tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola delicadamente hacia él. Ella seguía derramando lágrimas, pero cuando él la besó con ternura, no hizo más que dejarse llevar. Le rodeó el cuello, profundizando el contacto, ahí, a medio parque, sin importarle que el joven que atendía en los helados les haya tomado una fotografía para ser la imagen de su próxima publicidad de San Valentín.

Sus labios se necesitaban. Las emociones de Lucy la invadieron, dominándola por completo. En pocos segundos sus lenguas se habían encontrado en una exquisita danza de pasión. Sin embargo, Natsu muy pronto se sintió observado y al abrir los ojos, para su sorpresa, después de haber visto el angelical rostro de su chica pegado al suyo, rodó los ojos hacia abajo y lo que miró, lo cabreó de inmediato.

Despegó su boca de ella, separando sus cuerpos que antes se encontraban muy pegaditos. Tomó a Lucy de los hombros, que había quedado confundida por sentir que sus piernas chocaban con algo.

—¡Maldito pervertido! —vociferó Natsu, con un muy fruncido ceño y señalando el piso.

—¡Kya! —chilló Lucy, juntando sus piernas hasta chocar las rodillas mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el vestido, justo por bajo de su vientre.

Un sujeto con pinta de mequetrefe estaba tirado en el piso, con una cámara de video, la cual, al parecer utilizó para grabar desde cierto ángulo a Lucy. Supongamos que el individuo tenía razones científicas que harían la paz mundial para hacer eso... Aún así Natsu Dragneel lo patearía con todas sus fuerzas.

La rubia se sintió avergonzada. No era que le haya visto la ropa interior (ya había lidiado con un montón de pervertidos antes, incluso mucho antes de conocer al celoso Natsu) no obstante, eso de tener casi siete mese de embarazo no la hacían sentir Miss Magnolia para nada, es decir, sus sensuales curvas que embobaban a los hombres, habían desaparecido considerablemente.

—¡Natsuuu! —gritó roja, roja, roja.

Y se colocó detrás de Natsu; el novio más celoso de la historia, siempre listo para enseñar al mundo que Lucy es de él y de nadie más, que nadie más puede verle la ropa interior, que nadie más puede tocar sus pechos y que nadie más, además de él, es el padre de la criatura que crece dentro de ella.

¿Qué claro de quién?

Empuñó sus manos y se tronó los nudillos. La llama de fuego que a veces lo encendía en situaciones de rabia o tan excitantes, se hizo presente dentro de él. Claro que, aquí no era por ver a Lucy en toalla recién salida de la ducha. No, señor.

—¡E-espera! —finalmente habló el sujeto—. ¡Yo no quise hacer nada malo! ¡Sólo estaba grabando algo de material! —se defendió, sudando de nervios.

—¿Ma-material? —Lucy se sintió ofendida.

—¡Sí! ¡Tú, preciosa mujer, eres la más bella imagen que mis ojos han visto! —empezó a explicar, o al menos, hacer el intento, pues Natsu ya ardía como volcán—. ¡La maternidad te hace hermosa! ¡Te va de maravilla! ¡Mira! —dijo aparentando tener entusiasmos, entonces se levantó, y con ánimo le mostró lo que grabó.

Eso que filmó había sido el trasero de la rubia, además de un enfoque en la presión que hacían los grandes pechos de ella contra el fuerte y musculoso tórax de Natsu. Y de vez en cuando, las piernas; y sólo una vez, entre ellas, es decir, la imagen borrosa de las pantaletas femeninas.

—¿Ves? Tus pechos han crecido mucho, ¿verdad? —continuó diciendo con descaro, no ignorando, al contrario, ni consciente de que una aura demoniaca emanaba a un lado de él—. ¡Eres muy sexy…!

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras al sentir un raro escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con el chico de cabellos rosas destilando un color oscuro, que dudaba fuera café y no ácido. Entonces antes de recibir un buen golpe, corrió cual cobarde.

—¡Vuelve acá, bastardo! —gritó Natsu, alzando un puño al aire, gruñendo—. ¡Nadie puede decir eso de mi Lucy!

Su cuerpo le pedía correr tras él, pero estando a punto de mover sus pies, algo le impidió avanzar. Y ese algo lo había jalado de la bufanda que siempre traía puesta. Al momento de divisar qué era, se dio cuenta de que no era algo, sino alguien.

—Natsu… —Lucy bajó la mirada, sonrojada, sin soltar la prenda blanca de su novio.

Olvidando su ira por un par de segundos, él la miró, sintiéndose calmado al ver a la rubia de una manera tan vulnerable.

—¿Es… cierto que mis pechos han crecido tanto? —subió la mirada, esperando una respuesta.

Sus achocolatados ojos brillaban, ¿cómo es que Natsu no se lo había dicho antes? Es más, ¿por qué nadie le dijo que estar embarazada la harían más sensual para algunos hombres? ¿A Natsu le gustan así? Se sonrojó más, si es que sus mejillas eran capaces de hacerlo, y de inmediato, entreabrió los labios.

—Natsu, ¿aún te provoco estando así?

Se sintió morir. Ella sin duda lo encendía de una manera tan feroz y salvaje que la única causa por la que se controlaba era el bebé.

—¡Nastu, di algo!

—Luce, tú me enciendes siempre y si no fuera que hay niños presentes, te haría mía aquí y ahora.

Fácil. Con naturalidad. Tan Natsu.

—¡Tonto!

Se acercó a ella al mirar que estaba por darle la espalda y la abrazó. Acomodó la cabeza en el cuello de la chica e inhaló el dulzón aroma a vainilla. Ambos cerraron los ojos, disfrutando del lindo momento, relajándose con el fresco aire primaveral.

—Natsu —susurró Lucy.

—Dime.

—Quiero un algodón de azúcar.


End file.
